


Let it snow

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [18]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Mindless Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Series, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: ...uno spettacolo da cartolina, se sulle cartoline mettessero cassonetti innevati.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _snowflake_ \+ _inverno_ del [COW-T #7](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/111577.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/). #salvalaVeggente #salvailmondo (#teamTSH ftw!)
> 
> Buon Femslash February in ritardo?

A Jessica non piace la neve.   
  
Sarà pure un cliché, per lei, con la sua giacca di pelle e il suo cinismo, ma rimane vero. Da brava newyorkese, non la sopporta. Non tanto per il freddo, che anzi è quasi l’unica cosa che apprezzi davvero dell’inverno, ma per il modo in cui tutti impazziscono al primo fiocco. Troppi idioti che non sanno come comportarsi, troppi bambini che urlano e le corrono tra i piedi, troppi fastidi… troppi ricordi.   
  
Ogni inverno senza neve è un buon inverno, nel calendario di Jessica… eppure non riesce a sentirsi scocciata, in questo momento, in questo vicolo.   
  
Forse è perché ha il pomeriggio completamente libero, forse perché le due tazze fumanti che ha in mano le stanno salvando le dita dal congelamento, forse perché per una volta nessuno la sta fissando come un fenomeno da baraccone o, peggio, qualcuno di _importante_ , fatto sta che non ricorda più nemmeno lei da quanto non si sente così in pace col mondo. Tutto perché ha deciso d’impulso di passare a prendere Trish dopo il lavoro, aspettandola come una stalker sotto la radio invece di aspettarla come una stalker al suo appartamento.   
  
(Bisogna movimentare le cose ogni tanto per avere una relazione di successo, dopotutto.)   
  
Almeno Jessica la sta aspettando alla _seconda_ uscita sul retro, invece di quella ufficiale - quella per tecnici e gente delle pulizie e celebrità davvero paranoiche, nascosta tra i cassonetti e un giornalaio all’angolo, in quello che deve essere il vicolo più immacolato di tutta la città. Sui marciapiedi ormai ci sono solo ghiaccio e fanghiglia grigiastra, e in vicoli veramente malfamati come, per dire, quello sotto casa sua, la neve non fa in tempo ad attaccare a terra prima che qualcuno ci vomiti sopra, ma qui - qui la neve è _bianca_.   
  
Le uniche note stonate, oltre alla stradina battuta dalla porta dello studio all’imbocco del vicolo, sono i suoi passi fuori sentiero e le orme di un gatto saltato da un bidone alla scala antincendio; tutto il resto è un manto brillante, intonso, quasi irreale.   
  
Uno spettacolo da cartolina, se sulle cartoline mettessero cassonetti innevati.   
  
Proprio mentre sta cercando di decidere se valga la pena di tirare fuori il cellulare e immortalare la scena - dopotutto ha solo due persone a cui inviare foto, e una sta per arrivare; Malcolm, d’altra parte, impazzirebbe per un quadretto del genere… - un fiocco cade lento dal cielo e, volteggiando pigro, finisce su uno dei suoi caffè sciogliendosi all’istante.   
  
Poi un secondo fiocco le si posa sul naso.   
  
Sbatte lentamente le palpebre mentre altri fiocchi, grassi e candidi, iniziano a cadere tutt’intorno, ma invece della normale smorfia da _ugh, neve_ si ritrova a sorridere un pochino. Non c’è nessuno, in fondo, ed è tutto così _bianco_.   
  
“...cosa stai facendo?”   
  
Jessica si ricompone di scatto, ritirando subito in bocca la lingua tesa verso la punta del naso e tirando fuori invece un’espressione che _spera_ sia affascinante e non idiota come quella di un attimo prima. “Ti sto aspettando, ovviamente.”   
  
Trish la guarda, un sopracciglio delicatamente alzato, e almeno le concede la grazia di trattenere le risate. Vorrebbe dirle anche altro - complimenti, battute, così tante cose che ha provato e riprovato tra sé e sé mentre attraversava la città - ma le parole le si sciolgono in bocca come i fiocchi di neve catturati nel vapore delle sue tazze. Trish è perfetta, anche così imbacuccata come un esquimese - o specialmente così, con un berretto di lana premuto in testa come un elmo e una sciarpa enorme che rischia di coprirle la bocca a ogni respiro.   
  
(Il berretto è color vinaccia, elegante, l’ultima moda; la sciarpa è un blob informe che non starebbe bene neanche su un pupazzo di neve. Jessica gliel’aveva regalata anni prima, in una gelida sera di gennaio in cui aveva preferito rinunciare alla vecchia sciarpa sferruzzata da sua madre piuttosto che vedere la sua migliore amica morire assiderata.   
  
Una piccola parte di sé si chiede cosa direbbero i paparazzi se sorprendessero _Trish Walker_ con addosso qualcosa di così brutto. Tutto il resto, invece, vorrebbe soltanto baciarla.)   
  
Le passa una delle due tazze senza proferire una parola, e il modo in cui Trish si illumina tutta e arranca nel mezzo metro di neve che le separa è semplicemente adorabile.   
  
“Oh grazie al cielo,” mormora, prima di prendere il suo caffè e cercare subito di infilarci la faccia. “Stavo già congelando. Questo tempo è terribile, non so come fai tu ad andare in giro in quel modo.”   
  
Jessica - solite scarpe, soliti jeans, solita giaccia di pelle lasciata aperta sopra un maglione (di Trish) e una sciarpa un po’ più pesante del solito come unica concessione al clima - scrolla le spalle, mettendosi la mano vuota in tasca. “Segreto,” dice, poi fa un piccolo ghigno. “Ma ho anch'io qualcosa di freddo.”   
  
Trish le lancia un’occhiata, nascondendo il proprio sorrisetto dietro la tazza. “Il tuo povero cuoricino di due taglie più piccolo?”   
  
“Il mio _naso_ ,” dice, ma non fa in tempo ad aggiungere altro che Trish si è già avvicinata, la tira per un lembo della giacca, e si tende per darle un bacio proprio dov’era caduto quel secondo fiocco di neve.   
  
Uffa. Non è divertente se Trish la anticipa a ogni passo.   
  
(Bugia.)   
  
Poi Trish geme e Jessica si trova a spalancare le braccia ed accoglierla dentro la propria giacca come un koala particolarmente invadente. “ _Come fai_ a essere così calda,” si lamenta, il viso nascosto tra il suo mento e la sua sciarpa e le braccia avvinghiate alla sua vita. Jessica scoppia a ridere e la abbraccia meglio.   
  
Non le piace la neve. È scomoda, fastidiosa, non fa che creare problemi e infilarsi nel suo salotto anche dopo aver sigillato le finestre con lo scotch - ma ora, per una volta, non le dà fastidio.   
  
“È tutto quell’alcol,” confessa, stringe Trish un po’ più forte, e guarda i fiocchi scendere leggeri mentre la risata di Trish si alza limpida verso il cielo.


End file.
